Nerves
by zogen j dylan
Summary: *Tony has never felt so nervous before.* MCNOZZO FLUFF!


**I'm back from surgery (yesterday), and I felt like writing something (after the train-wreck that is becoming NCIS) that was McNozzo and fluffy and fun and everything, so I wrote this out for my McNozzo fans. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>_Nerves_

**Summary: **_Tony has never felt so nervous before._

**Rating: **_K+_

**Genre: **_Romance_

**Characters: **_Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo and Timothy "Tim" McGee_

* * *

><p><strong>Nerves<strong>

Anthony DiNozzo was nervous. His heart was racing, his palms were sweating, and he felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this nervous. Except for the time he proposed to Wendy...and the time he joined NCIS...his first kill in Baltimore PD...okay, maybe there were a lot of times, but this was the worst time of nerves for him. It was a yes or no type of thing...and he was hoping for the better half.

He looked himself over in the mirror again for the hundredth time in ten minutes, fixing the collar of his navy blue button up shirt. He loosened his belt, then re-tightened it again, deciding it looked better that way. He turned on the water in the bathroom sink and splashed it on his face, trying to calm himself down. He hated feeling nervous and this was an all-time high level of it.

The knock came when Tony was in his kitchen pouring two glasses of wine. He almost spilled it jumping when he heard the knock. Setting the bottle down and capping it back up, he wiped his clammy hands on his thighs and went to the door. Taking a deep breathe, he unlocked the door and opened it, feeling his breathe catch when he laid eyes on Timothy McGee

"Hi," Tim grinned sweetly at his long-time boyfriend. He was wearing a nice deep hunter green button up shirt and jeans. The whole outfit perfected his beautiful eyes, and his amazing figure. Tony felt like he was in love all over again.

"Hey," Tony smiled back, leaning forward giving the younger man a sweet kiss on the lips. "You look amazing." He took Tim's hands and led him into the apartment. "I love that shirt on you. Brings out your eyes."

Tim smiled bashfully and blushed a little bit. "Thanks. Sarah got it for me for Christmas last year." He took off his jacket and did a little 360-spin for his boyfriend. Tony was sure that he was going to have a coronary. He gave a low whistle and grinned.

"Sexy," Tony went into the kitchen and grabbed the two wine glasses. "I hope this is okay." He handed Tim a glass and kissed his cheek.

Tim nodded, taking the glass. "Yeah." He smiled taking a sip. "Mmm. This is good." He grinned widely when Tony laced his arm around his waist pulling him closer.

"Well this is a special night," Tony smiled nuzzling his boyfriend's neck. "I wanted to make it perfect."

"Special?" Tim turned his head looking at his lover. "Special how?" He smiled softly setting his glass on the counter next to him, turning to the side in Tony's hold. He wrapped his arms around Tony's neck softly.

"Well," Tony set his glass down, too and wrapped his arms around Tim's waist locking his fingers together. "We've been dating for two years and six months." He smiled lovingly, staring into his probie's eyes. "And I love you a lot. More than a lot. More than movies."

Tim giggled. "That's a lot."

"It is," Tony smiled giving Tim a soft kiss and pulling back a little. He dug his hand into his pants pocket. "I was going to wait until after dinner, but I'm so damn nervous, I can't wait before my heart decides to have a artery blow on me." He joked lightly trying to shake his nerves pulling out a small, black ring box. He looked up when he heard Tim gasp loudly.

"Tony..."

Tony felt his hands shake and his hands get sweaty again. He looked at Tim nervously. "I.." He let out a breathe. "I'm really nervous," he laughed shakily. "The last time I did this, I got shot down. And to be honest, if I get shot down by you, it's over for me. " He looked into Tim's eyes. "Tim...Timothy McGee, I love you so much. You're the one for me and I know that I'm the one for you. We fit. We're a great team, great lovers, and a perfect match. Everyone can see that. And I'm sorry for how I treated you before, but I hope that I have proven myself worthy to you. I followed all your rules while dating, and you told me that I've been a great boyfriend and I've done everything right." He paused taking a deep breathe. "I just want you to know that no matter what I've done or what happens now...I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have a happy, heathly marriage and have lots of little ones with you. I want everything I've ever dreamt of having with you." He took Tim's hand and knelt down on one knee, watching his boyfriend tear up. "Timothy McGee, it would make me so happy if you would become my husband." He smiled holding out the ring. "Would you marry me?"

Tim put his hand over his mouth, tears running. He didn't expect this at all. He stared at the beautiful simple gold band with a small white diamond in the center of it and then looked back at Tony. "I can't believe this. I never expected it. This is..." He smiled softly. "This is such a surprise."

"A good one, I hope," Tony swallowed looking up at Tim. "Are you going to answer? I'm shakin, here Probie." He smiled crookedly.

Softly and tearfully giggling, Tim removed his hand from his mouth and nodded with a smile. "Yes. I would love to marry you." He got down on both knees and attacked Tony in a hug, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. "I will be your husband." And in that very moment, all of Tony DiNozzo's worries and nerves melted away.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Jay<strong>


End file.
